goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Yummy
Yummy is a new character of goanimate. he has blonde hair, cat ears, light blue eyes but black in other verisons but he doesn't have a mouth and eyebrows. He wears a pink dress with bright pink belt bow, pink shoes and has a star on his forehead and blush. but wears different outfits, yummy is usually one of troublemakers. He has a girlfriend named allison tornado. yummy is downright girly. He rarely gets in trouble. Age: 17 Birthday: May 23, 1996 Species: Cat-human Voice: shy girl(baby) Tween girl(normal), kalya(in other versions) Family: Babe(Father) Bonnie(Mother) Coco(Younger brother) Allison Tornado(Girlfriend) Cupcake(Pet) Peach(best friend) Height: Only Short 3"9 Weight: Chubby Hair color: light Blonde(not too light. it's was brighter in other version) light pink, light green, light purple, white, light blue Eye color: Light sky blue, pink, black(other versions) Friends: Barney the Purple Dinosaur, dora the explorer, Baby Bop PJ, Caillou, wiggles, his teachers, Brian.J.smith, Eric Tornado, Peach, bubblegum Favorite Tv shows: Everything who is baby shows and kiddie shows include Barney, Dora, The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Thomas and Friends, My little pony, other baby/kiddie shows. Least Favorite tv shows: Anything who is not baby shows and kiddie shows. Favorite Food: Anything sweet, sour. Least favorite food: Coffee(because he doesn't like it very much) Favorite Subjects: All Favorie colors: pink, yellow, blue, green, orange, white, purple. Favorite animals: Cats, Dogs, Bunnies, mice, Dolphins, Fishes, goldfish, other animals. Favorite insects: Butterflies, Dragonflies, ladybugs, beetles, Caterpillar, Grasshopper, bees. Likes: Baby shows, video games, watching tv, his girlfriend other things, Kids show, books, computers, clean places, other good things, his pet rabbit, girls, ponies, cute things, princess matilda and Fluttergirl, calebcomedian. Favorite favorite character: Fluttergirl, Princess matilda, fluttershy, pinkie pie, twilight sparkles, rainbow dash, rarity, applejack, dora the explorer, other characters Favorite users: calebcomedian, HeroesyesVillianNo, saybrooker, my little pony friend, my little pony world, IlikeCaroline0204, VipeWorld Hegdehog, lila201, princess matilda and fluttergirl Dislikes: Getting grounded, meanies, anything who is not baby/kiddie shows, bad foods, Being mistaken for girl, getting beaten up, Baby shows getting killed, getting in trouble at school, getting in trouble at public places, dirty places, other bad things. Trivia Yummy's appearance look similar to nickcomedian1997 but he has different nose. His alternate voice is Kalya Yummy already have a girlfriend named allison Tornado. Yummy looks quite Girlish. Yummy only makes taunt when he gets angry and excited/cheers action when he crying Yummy have a different family in other verison Yummy looks more childlike but more chibi Yummy is known for his kawaii fashion Yummy have only 9 looks. Yummy is Princess matilda and fluttergirl fan. He's dora/Calebcomedian fan He is seen sitting with clique of people with his friend peach http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3rvtTK9z3Q&feature=youtu.be In camcomedian1985's verison, yummy's hair was brighter. but his dress, shoes, hairbow was brighter, belt bow was purple. his cat ears was black, his skin was peach, his eyes were black. Category:Males Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:1996 Births Category:New characters Category:Male Category:Fat Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cool Characters Category:Popular Characters Category:Non troublemakers Category:Mouth less people Category:Short people Category:Nekos Category:Childish people Category:Childlike Category:Kids Show Lovers Category:Princess Matilda And Fluttergirl fans Category:My little pony fans Category:Disney fans Category:Good characters Category:Calebcomedian fans Category:Teens